The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a stack of chips such as a package-on-package (PoP).
As high-capacity, thin and small semiconductor devices and electronic products including the same have become increasingly in demand in the electronics industry, various techniques of packaging chips or die of semiconductor devices been developed. In one of these packaging techniques, various semiconductor chips are stacked to realize a high-density semiconductor device. According to this technique, semiconductor chips having various functions may be integrated on a smaller area, i.e., may have a smaller footprint, than a general package having one semiconductor chip that performs all of such functions.
However, the yield of semiconductor packages manufactured by the packaging technique of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips tends to be relatively low compared to the yield of semiconductor packages manufactured by the technique of packaging one semiconductor chip. A technique of stacking a package on another package (i.e., a package-on-package (PoP) technique) has been developed to ensure a high product yield of high-density devices.
Since semiconductor packages used in the PoP technique are tested in advance, the failure rate of final products may be reduced. These PoP-type semiconductor packages may be used to achieve miniaturization and provide a multi-function characteristic required for today's electronic portable devices and mobile products.